The prior art gimbal module includes a stator which is attached to a first gimbal and includes a rotor which is attached to a second gimbal. The module is used as a torquer and pickoff for torquing the second gimbal relative to the first gimbal and for sensing the angle of relative rotation. The stator and rotor, each is attached to its respective gimbal by screw members.
One problem with the prior art gimbal module is that it is not suitable for installation by a robotic device. The recent availability of robotics has ushered in a variety of possibilities for use to assist man or to use in hazardous environments such as space to replace him for specific tasks. Unfortunately, the robotic capabilities are such as to provide only simple movements and degrees of freedom. Robotic assembly of space components is required for some phases of some programs. One family of components which must be assembled are electro-mechanical assemblies which have a number of electrical and fiber optic connectors, mechanical drive splines, liquid coolant lines and mechanical alignment pins. This assembly must be accomplished, in some instances, with a minimum amount of visibility which greatly complicates the alignment/ engagement process for a number of connections simultaneously.
This problem is aggravated by the fact that the module or subassembly must also be removed from the host assembly. It is also necessary that this insertion and removal cycle be repeated over a given life-time of a system.